Hallia P Mellark and the Mystery of the Slayer
by Change for the Better
Summary: In which the bakers daughter saves the world (more than a couple times), survives two Hunger Games, goes crazy (literally) and helps to bring down a corrupt government (while still crazy). Not bad, not bad at all. You're still alive. A story, in which our very own star-crossed lovers are genderswapped.


**This doesn't belong to me.**

"Hallia Mellark?" I look up and smile at the man.

"How can I help you?" I ask but am rudely cut off by the man.

"You need to come with me." I blink in rapid succession. Huh?

"Pardon?" The man probably got me confused with someone else; or he's a creepy paedophile, I'll go with the former.

"You need to come with me," he repeats again, looking intensely at me. I'm getting a very strong sense that he's just creepy. He doesn't look the type to drag me to an alleyway and then dump my body in a bin. But as Mother says you never know.

"I can't really do that, you know bakers work," I laugh nervously. He looks as intense and serious as before. So it is obvious that jokes aren't the best ice breaker. Damn I have no more tricks.

"It is your destiny." I snorts, is that supposed to be some kind of weird pick up line. My brothers could do better than that and they're psycho's (not entirely their fault, but still). He looks completely serious and I have decided that he's definitely a creeper. _Creeeeper._

"I'm not really a destiny type of person. I'm more of a bakey frosty type of girl. Bread is my thing. Cupcakes too." His face is blank, "Cause I'm a bakers-"

"It doesn't matter. You need to come with me." Rude. I know that I go on a bit about useless stuff (Dad is always bitching about it) but still.

"And why should go with you?" I snap at him. The guy straightens up as if he's telling me something of highest importance.

"You are the Chosen One. You were chosen to protect the world. It is your duty to protect us from vampires, demons and all other forces of evil." I look at him and he stares back. And without fully meaning to I let out a full on belly-laugh. Why was I getting so worried? It's so obvious that my brothers are pulling a joke on me and a much nicer one (I will never forgive them for the Prank of 2556, _never_).

"Okay Rye, Bannock you can come out now. That was pretty funny," I giggle. The man looks annoyed, he's _good_.

"This isn't a joke. Haven't you had strange dreams?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"You've gotten stronger and faster?"

"Sure, but the point is-"

"You-" I interrupt him. This isn't funny anymore.

"I ate cheese before bed, my mum is the butcher's daughter, I'm expected to lift up huge sacks of flour as a job and I grew up with violent psycho's who happen to be on the wrestling team. What do you expect?" I list each reason on my fingers

The man's open his mouth and then promptly closes it at the bell. I had forgotten that there were more people.

"We'll continue this," he says briskly and I roll my eyes. Hopefully I've got a normal customer.

"Yeah, yeah," I wave him off but there is something in his words that makes something in my stomach curl and twist. I watch him leave before turning to my next customer. My eyes widen, my mouth dries, a whole load of butterflies (or more appropriately spiders) fill my stomach.

There in front of me is Robin Everdeen: hunting extraordinaire, voice that can silence the birds, hottest guy in District 12 and the guy I have been in love since I was five.

Okay play it cool, don't overdo it, it's not like you've liked (loved really but that sounds creepy) this guy since forever.

"Hi Hallia."

"H-hi Robin," I smile widely. Should I even smile? What if there's something in my teeth? Would he prefer a scowl? Snap out of it girl. He looks concerned, Ohmygod, there's something in my teeth, isn't there? I'm creeping him out.

"Are you okay?" he asks, I nod quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine," I laugh nervously. I'm clutching the counter tightly. _Crack!_ I look down and the part of the counter I had been clutching is a bunch of splinters. Robin jumps.

"Are you okay?" Robin jumps to action now looking worried if not a little green.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I say shakily. Robin takes off his bag and starts to rummage through it. He pulls out some bandage and herbs.

"Oh no, you don't have to," I quickly say, Robin shoots me a look. My first real conversation with Robin is going badly so far.

"It's the least I can do, after," he pauses and my eyes widen. He remembers, he remembers the bread, "just give me your hands." I pass them wordlessly. It stings a bit as he pulls out splinters but I'm enjoying this, this quiet companionship, his presence, his hands

"You're really strong," he says offhandedly and I stiffen. He probably didn't mean it as anything more but I can't help but think of that man and draw links. I am really strong, _now_.

He looks up at me, "Blame it on my Dad and my brothers, they're absolute freaks with this kind of stuff," I say shakily and he laughs a small sound and there is an even smaller smile. Just a little curve of the lips but I think that it is the most beautiful thing ever. I did that. I made him smile, a bubble of pride swells up inside of me.

I look down at our hands so very different, his dark hands engulf my pale white ones. I wonders if he is surprised to feel calluses and smalls scars on my small and pale hands. He doesn't say anything just smoothes the bandage. It is clumsily done but I truly appreciate the effort and it means more to me than my Dad or brothers soothing my burnt hands.

"Robin? What's taking you so long?" A voice I would rather not hear asks. Robin turns to look at his best friend, hunting partner and one of the most beautiful girls in the district. Gail Hawthorne with long dark hair twisted into some kind of plait, long legs, full breast. The boys talk about how she has the full curvy body of a Merchant and the dark skin of the Seam made into one nice little package.

"I was just talking." Robin's hands lingers on my own for a second before letting go of my hands. Gail glares at me and I tries to not look terrified. I'm really getting the feeling that the world hates me for some strange, unexplained reason.

"What can I get for you?" A pair of grey eyes swivel in my direction, they look kind of creepy like that and I have to remind herself that I have done nothing wrong in speaking. Gail's glare says otherwise.

"I want to order a cookie, for my sister Prim," he explains. I pick the most beautiful cookie on the tray, one delicately frosted with a cat surrounded with flower. His eyes widen.

"How did you?" He shakes his head, "Never mind. I can't buy this it's too expensive." He looks slightly sad and my heart goes. Before I can remember to connect my mouth to my brain, I open my mouth.

"On the house." Two pairs of eyes look at me suspiciously. Why do I talk? Maybe Gail's glare was right, I should really just shut up.

"We don't need your charity," Gail snarls, I recoil back.

"It's not charity. Consider it payment for sorting out my hands," I snap back, Gail glares at me and I can just see the smoke rolling out of her ears and nose.

"Anyway Prim would like it." I turn towards Robin, his face has softened.

"All right, but I am paying you back later on." And that, Ladies and Gentlemen is how you get Robin to do something: just mention the name Prim and poof, nice Robin. The boy had a serious soft spot for his sister.

"Yeah that's fine," I say but inwardly I'm already formulating a plan on how to stop Robin paying. Everything is going well, I'm handing Robin the cookie, Gail doesn't seem to be as scary and I sound like a normal person.

"Oi Gimp, you're needed back here!" The voice of all evil shouts. Forget President Snow, it's Rye you should be scared of (did I just compare my older brother to the Founder of the Hunger Games, yes, yes I did). I blush heavily and Gail is smirking. The world totally has it in for me.

"I'm busy!" I yell back. There is moment of silence and I silently thank whatever is silencing my brother, maybe he choked (crossed fingers).

"Come here you little shit! I need you to do something." I take back that thank you and to whoever is supposed to keeping Rye quiet, well you suck. I look up, Robin looks horrified (no surprise there) I can't imagine him swearing at Prim and Gail looks like she's seen something hilarious. Haha, yeah my life is _so_ funny. Why don't you be me for a day and keep Rye in the closet until you want to entertain yourself or guests. And I will be in the forest with Robin shooting cute stuff (and having awesome make out sessions with him).

I sigh and mumbles goodbye to Robin and Gail.

"See you later Hallia." Robin waves and smiles at me sympathetically. I smile back.

"Yeah, see you around." I wait for them to go and waits a minute longer to make sure they aren't in hearing range.

"I hate you!" I scream at my stupid older brother.

"What did I do?" He asks innocently, he looks all angelic, with rosy red cheeks and golden curls. Evil little dickhead.

"You know what you did," I spit at him but Rye looks confused.

"What is all this racket about?" Dad asks, his heavy gait approaching.

"She's gone crazy," Rye quickly says.

"Go to hell," I snarl. Dad looks at me disapprovingly.

"Hallia! Language. Apologize," he orders. Rye looks like his name leapt out of the reaping bowl, making a run for freedom and Christmas combined.

"I'm not going to apologize to that freak!"

"Hallia."

"Yeah Hallia," Rye mimics.

"Shut up Rye or I'll make you pick up a load of ingredients and parcels from the train with no help." Rye's face goes sour at the threat and I smirk at him behind Dads back. Rye looks like he's just swallowed a lemon. Finally justice.

"Sorry," I say sweetly but it feels uncomfortable to say the words.

"What would your Mother say, she said she was feeling sick." All my anger disappears and is replaced with guilt. Rye's expression doesn't change though, he almost looks indifferent. I frown at him.

"How is she feeling?" How could could I be so loud, I know best how Mum gets when she's sick.

"She's doing better but all this noise won't help," he explains and I nods.

"Why were you angry at your brother?" Dad asks, I shake my head.

"Oh he embarrassed me in front of Robin," I say distractedly, I want to see Mum.

"Can I still credit for that despite not knowing he was here?" Rye questions and I push him. He lands on the floor. We stare at each other shocked. I didn't even push him that hard. It is impossible to do that, he is a wall of muscle, all big and bulky

"Sorry Rye, I didn't mean to push you so hard," I help pull him up and flutter uselessly around his side.

"It's okay." But he isn't looking at her any more. I turn to see what has caught his attention. There leaning weakly on the doorway is Mum.

"Mum? What are you doing here? You should be in bed." I hurry to her side. Mum accepts my arm and leans heavily on me.

"What's with all the noise?" Mum moans in my ear.

"I'm sorry Mum. It was nothing," I quickly say. I don't want to worry her.

"The pain is at level three today. You know how bad I feel when I'm at level three."

"I know Mum. I'm sorry," I gently soothes her and brushes away her hair, "let's get you back to bed," I say. Dad starts to walk towards us.

"No I want Hallia to take me up," Mum demands.

"But Marly," Dad tries to placate her.

"No I want Hallia," I notice that Mum's on the verge one of her break downs.

"It's okay I'll sort her out," I say. Dad looks relieved, I choose to ignore that.

"You sure Lia?" Rye asks using my childhood nickname. I know that him and Ban don't think I should be around Mum but it isn't Mums fault. Mum's always been sickly. She can't help it; that's been known ever since I was five and Mum had a breakdown when I declared that I was going to marry Robin Everdeen. She had shaken me so bad and refused to let me eat dinner and when she had hit me with a rolling pin when I was eleven cause I burnt bread to give to Robin. She was sick and I didn't exactly help matters.

"Yeah, it's fine." I placate him.

"Clean this up Rye." Rye stiffens at the order and first words that Mum says to him. I shoot him a pleading look. He looks at me and then stiffly turns around to clean up.

I frown at his form and make a note to talk to him later.

"Come on Mum. Let's get you back to bed," I say softly as a Mother would to her child. I get her up to bed and tuck her in.

"You are such a good child, so beautiful and kind to your Mother. Not like your useless brothers." I frown at her words.

"They're not useless, they love you and they're very good and kind too. They're always sticking up for me." I say quickly, I don't want to upset Mother but my brothers are good people, some of the best I know.

I'm about to go when Mother quickly snatches my hand. I look at her.

"Hallia, could you stay with me. Just for tonight," Mother pleads. I frown slightly at her words.

"But I was going to go to Delly's for a sleepover," I pout slightly. Delly and I had been planning this for weeks now. It was just going to be us, gossiping about boys (Robin), making plans on how to get said boys (Robin) and having a laugh. Sleepovers with Delly were the best and I hadn't been able to have one for ages with her.

"Hallia, don't you love me?"

"What? Of course I do?" I say feeling hurt.

"Well why won't you stay here with me?"

"I just, Mum," I try to continue.

"I'm dying," she says so abruptly. I look at her in horror.

"But the doctors said," I try to say.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Mother snaps. I quickly shake my head. Her face softens and she caresses my cheek.

"I didn't want to tell you as I knew you were having this sleepover with Delly but the doctors say that this is my last day. You'll have loads of sleepovers with your friends but this is your last day with me. What have I told you about crying." I quickly wipe all my tears, Mother hates crying. But I can't help it. Mum has always been around and it makes her sick to think of her gone. Mum may not be the best (it's not her fault) but I love her and I can talk to her about almost everything. I want her to be there and see me (hopefully) get through all my reapings, get married, have kids. I don't think I can do any of that without her, not really at least. I don't want my Mum to die but it feels like she's slipping away from me, all the time getting further. I shouldn't be shocked, I should comfort her (she's _always_ been sick) but I can't bring myself to do more but hide my face from her. She hates tears, I tell myself. I'm just trying to make her last day good. I'm not, I just can't bring myself to look at my dying Mother. I guess I'm not as good as everyone thinks.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to die." I hide my face behind my hair.

"Will you stay with me?" I nod and move into the chair besides the bed. I sit there, watching her chest rise up and down. It is as if I am guarding her life by sitting there besides her. When she has gone to sleep, I go outside her room and knock on Rye's door. He opens it.

"Shouldn't you be at Delly's?" he asks, I push past him and into his room.

"Hallia? What's wrong? Why are you crying? What did Mum do?" He asks a succession of questions looking worried.

"Mum's dying." There's no answer, I turn to look at him. He stares at me blankly.

"That's it?" I recoil back in disgust.

"I'm just saying that she always says that and look she's still alive. She's just lying so you stay. She didn't want you to go to Delly's house," he explains.

"Just because you would do something like that doesn't mean other people would do it," I say to him, he just shrugs but he looks hurt.

"Well now you know where I got it from." We are quiet for a long time.

"Sorry," I say quietly, he looks up.

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you." Rye sighs and ruffles my hair. I allow him, this one time.

"You're a good kid, Mum was right about that," he says. I look up quickly in shock. He heard all of that? Rye as if hearing all my thoughts nods.

"She was wrong about all that. You and Ban are amazing and good too," I say hurriedly.

"You should go to Delly's sleepover." I shake my head.

"Mum-"

"Will be fine. I'll look after her and if she is telling the truth, I'll go get you and allow you to mourn over her dying body." I scowl.

"You're horrible." But it's more of a _'I love you, you stupid idiot'_ rather than a _'you just killed my baby' _type of thing.

"You go now," he shoos me away and I kiss his cheek before running out. I go to check on Mum. She's fine, breathing okay, comfortable from the look of it and a light snoring.

I run out of the house bag in hand. I don't live very far from Delly but it's still a bit of walk and at night it seems even further.

I walk on but I have the strangest sense that I'm being followed. I pause and turn around, I shake my head it's just me. But the sense of danger pervades the air, I shiver and speed up.

I stop again, "Hello?" No one answers but there is a slight movement to her right. I swing blindly and my fist hits flesh.

"Oomph." I stop to see who my stalker is. It's that man from earlier on.

"You! Why are you following me?" I'm furious. He quickly gets up but winces. I nearly feels bad but remind myself that _h__e's_the creep that was stalking me,_he's_ the weirdo who may or may not be trying to kill me.

"I'm not the one following you." I stare at him incredulous.

"He's right, I'm the one who's following you." We both turn around, behind us is man about mid twenty. He looks Seam. There's something about him that is unnerving and grotesque. It is as if hatred and everything putrid has chosen a human face.

"Hallia, when I say so, run," I turn to look at the man besides me.

"What?" But the man has grabbed my hand and is now pulling me. I don't even know this guy, just a minute a go I was accusing him of stalking me and more but I know I would rather be with him than stay with the creepy Seam guy.

We take off running through the streets, everything else is a blur. I wonder what we must be like, are we a blur of bodies or does no one notice. Can they not feel my fear? We come to a sudden stop.

"Why have we stopped? We haven't lost him yet." The man turns towards me and there's something in his eyes that has me moving away.

"You're in this with him, aren't you?" I ask horrified. He shakes his head.

"Hallia you can't keep running away," he says quietly. I swiftly turn around. I don't trust him, he's somehow involved in this all with the man chasing us.

"There's a man chasing us, wanting to kill us and you want me to stay calm and do nothing?" I yell, feeling frustrated and scared and angry. I wish I had just stayed home.

"This is your destiny, you know-"

"NO I DON'T!" I explode but the man looks calm.

"Yes you do, you've known since I walked through that door. Don't lie to me Hallia. Don't hide from it. You are the Slayer. You can lie to yourself as much you want but they know." I am staring at him transfixed in horror, he pushes something into my hand. I look down to the object it is smooth and sharp and there is something comforting about it. It is like safety. It is like an extension of my being.

"What you doing? I was looking for you everywhere." The man from Seam appears from the corner and smiles playfully. He makes me sick; the only comparison I can think of is the Careers and the pleasure they take in the kill.

But there is something in me that wants to ram the smooth stick into this guy, repeatedly. I squash that down and instead stand there frozen in fear.

"Don't fight that feeling. Come on Hallia." I turns to glare at this guy. Him shouting at me while standing to the side isn't helping.

"I got it," I snarl but my hold on the stick tightens. Just remember all those wrestling matches with Rye and Ban. The creepy guy from Seam walks towards me. And without really meaning to, I punch him, I'm not a violent person whenever my brothers have their wrestling matches; I hide behind my hands, honestly. But there is something thrilling about this, it is almost instinctual.

The creep stumbles back and tries to kick me, I dodge, push him hard and he falls to the ground. I look up confused to my (sort of, kinda) ally.

"You got to stab him in the heart with the stake." I nod and position the stake (so that's what it's called). "No the heart is to the left side." I stab downwards and poof he disappears into dust. I tumble down to the ground, the man is gone and in his place is a pile of dust. Did I do that? No. None of this is real. It can't be. But it all feels real and all of a sudden all that energy is gone. I just feel tired and sick. I killed a man and enjoyed it. I try to tell myself that he would have killed me. He, whoever he was, was a monster.

You have no right to judge, you're no better than him. You killed a man and enjoyed it. A serpentine like voice hisses, judgement and disgust paints its voice. I look up to the man, he's talking. How is he so relaxed about all of this. He didn't kill anyone.

"That wasn't bad. We need to work on your stake positioning and you need stop being so hesitant but that can all be sorted out with training." I'm no better than a Career. I just killed a man and enjoyed it.

"I just killed a man," I whisper and the man just laughs.

"That wasn't a man. Don't worry. That was a vampire," he explains. I feel sick, none of this real, it can't be real.

"I should probably introduce myself. I'm John Frederick." He offers me his hand but I flinch away.

"I've got to go home. Thank you for this." I try to hand back the stake but he refuses.

"Keep it and when you need to find me. I'll be in the Victor's Village." I look at him puzzled but I'm to tired and confused to ask. How could he be living in the Victor Villages. He isn't a Victor. I pocket away the stake and say bye (but only to be polite).

"Hallia, what you doing back home? You should be at Delly's. What's wrong? You're shaking." Rye questions me as soon as I get home but I only push him away and go into my room.

This is all a dream, it isn't real, I'll wake up and everything will be fine.

**First chapter, hope you like. Gender swap Everlark so much fun. Are they still in character? I know there will be some changes because of their gender and now because of Hallia's circumstances but hopefully there's nothing that goes against any fundamental character traits. **

**I would also like to say a massive thank you to my beta reader CrazyFeralVigilanteDragonLady who's help was an integral part of improving this chapter. Also her stories are amazing so for any 'How To Train Your Dragon' lovers her stories are a must read.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
